I am Onyx
by ZackTheChosen1
Summary: A gem with a blood-stained past and a heart of stone must confront his mortal enemies and potentially sacrifice his memories and everyone's memories of him to protect his friends and keep the Diamond Authority at bay.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: FINALLY! Even though this isn't my only story being written, it's the only PUBLISHED one. As far as characters go, I have six OCs in reserve and two in play. Otherwise, all canon** ** _Steven Universe_** **aren't mine.**

 **P.S. I am looking for more OC ideas. Post in the comments and I will check. Provide name, color scheme, and weapon type and I'll work on it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Swordsman and the Orphan**

It was a dark and stormy night, and two figures, one with a dark cloak, one with a white one were walking up to a cave with a large entrance blocked by a gigantic boulder. The one with the black cloak took off its hood and revealed his spiky hair and dark green viper's eyes. All else was covered by a black scarf. All he uttered was, "Stand clear, Moonstone."

"Moonstone", obviously a younger female, stood behind the black cloaked figure. When he stood like a pole, he stuck his hand out toward the boulder and said two words: "Seal Breaker!"

A mysterious seal appeared on his hand and after a few seconds the same seal appeared on the boulder and it began to crack. It cracked more and more until the point where it just exploded. Once the smoke cleared from the area, the duo ventured into the cave to see two chests, one made of ebony and dark oak wood, one made of silver and birch wood.

"Onyx…I don't think this is a good idea," said Moonstone. She shot over a look of worry as the other being, Onyx, walked toward the ebony chest so she ran to the silver one. They got into position…Onyx was ready, but his partner was distressed.

"You know, we can back out of you don't feel safe with this," said in an attempt to calm her down.

She smiled and nodded as if saying "I'm ready" and got into a chest-opening stance. When both of them were ready to open their chests, they both stooped down opened their chests and took out two swords. The one in Onyx's chest was made of a black steel hilt and an onyx blade. Moonstone's was made of a silver hilt and a Moonstone blade.

"What now," said Moonstone. Onyx just lowered his head and sighed. After a few seconds he said, "We find the Crystal Gems."

* * *

 **Alright, I know it's short, but it's a prologue. It's supposed to be short. The other chapters will include POV changes and character. Remember, I'm open to suggestions and character submissions. For characters, include: Gem, Gem Location, Backstory, Weapon, Special Move, and Origin. I may add onto this list later on, but now, I bid you goodbye. PEACE!**


	2. A Warning from an Old Ally

**Ok, I wanna sleep so I'll make this fast:**

 **-No one is shouting world star, that is that (Some guy's comment)**

 **-I am still accepting Gem requests, just give me time to work them in**

 **-I am looking for a profile pic, any artists can send me a drawing or picture of one and if it is chosen, I will add you to the fanfiction**

 **Send pictures to "jman15685 ", along with a description of your fanfic character**

 **-So far, I only own Onyx, Moonstone, and the Unknown Gem from the Lighthouse. All other characters are Rebecca Sugar's and are not claimed by me...that would be stupid...viewer descresion is advised**

 **-It was a 30 minute thing that was painful and nerve-racking...and now I'm tired and I'm going to sleep**

 **Enjoy and good night...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Warning from an Old Ally**

It was a normal day in beach city. The birds were chirping, the sea was shining, and the gems were fighting another corrupted gem. Yeah, the usual…except for a mysterious figure watching them from the shadow of the lighthouse.

"Hmph…guess that's them. I expected more," said the person, "Let's give them a surprise."

After a sly smile creeped across his face, he materialized a black Obsidian bow from nowhere. A few seconds pass before an arrow made of darkness appeared and was released toward the monster.

-Gems POV-

"Pearl, try to strike its back," yelled Garnet.

Pearl was focusing and unmoving. Up until the panther-like beast pounced upon her. In a flash, Pearl was on the other side of the beast and the beast was limping.

"Nice job, P," said a focused Amethyst. She was readying to tie the corrupted gem up with two whips. "Now check THIS out!" She sends a whip at the panther but before the whip connects, a bolt of dark energy pierces its gem with enough force to shatter it…which it did do just that. In fact, all that was left was a tiny pile of shards and black sparks all over the place.

"Uh, what…?" Amethyst was confused, more-so than usual. Pearl was silent and bubbling the shards. Garnet, however, was looking toward the lighthouse.

Nothing was there.

Back at the beach house, everyone was relaxing…in their own way. Garnet was outside lifting rocks, Pearl was reading a book about…panthers? ...Amethyst was sleeping on the couch, and Steven was hanging with Connie outside. As Steven and Connie stopped to rest, two strangers walked onto the beach.

"Steven, over there," Connie said, kind of alarmed.

The looked behind the rock as the strangers stopped near the house. The male of the duo closed his eyes and yelled, "I know you two are here, you can't hide from me!"

They slowly walked out of their hiding spot and Connie hid behind Steven. The female of the group spoke to them. "Now, now, don't be afraid. We aren't hostile."

"Whatever," said the guy, "You talk, and I'll get some information."

He walks toward the beach house and the others follow him. Right when he knocks on the door, a tall, slender, pale woman showed up at the door. They just sat there staring in each other's eyes. Until Garnet broke the silence that is.

"Pearl, who's at the door?"

The man walked in behind Pearl saying only four words: "A couple old friends."

"ONYX," yelled Garnet elated as she pulled Onyx into a bear hug.

"Ugh…nice…to see…you too…Garnet…urg…can't…breathe…help…me... ," groaned Onyx as he was being crushed.

"Oh, uh…sorry," said Garnet as she let him go.

"My god," complained Onyx, "Gems don't need to breathe, but DAMN…that was brutal. Even so, I'm here for two things. One, I need to know if you've seen anything suspicious lately."

"You mean, black arrow shattering a corrupted gem weird," asked Amethyst.

"As I feared," said Moonstone, "He is here."

"Who," Pearl asked them, but Onyx denied further prying as Moonstone was starting to tear up.

As he was comforting her, Onyx quickly said, "More on that later. The second reason I found you, is to warn you."

"Of what," asked all four crystal gems and Connie, worried.

Onyx hesitated and said, "Homeworld Invasion on this…very…house."


	3. Character Info: Onyx

Hey guys,

I know I've been taking a while with the next chapter - I'm working on it. Although, while it is a WIP, I've decided to give you some character info, mainly Onyx's for today.

* * *

Onyx

Backstory: No one knows for sure where he came from except his most trusted friend, Moonstone. Don't expect me to reveal it here. It'll be in the story at some point. Rumor has it that he was a corrupted gem that controlled the darkness. Then, he absorbed so much, he was able to heal himself with it creating this powerful badass.

Weapons: His gem's weapon is a black scythe with strange markings that light up when he uses magic. He usually uses this in desperate times or tight situations. He usually wields three titanium bladed, carbon fiber-handled, gold-hilted katanas. He came across them from his defeated foes one day, so he grabbed them as trophies and started using them for combat.

Armor: Not much. He has a jet black trench coat, titanium chain mail under that, and thick, black jeans tucked into black combat boots. He also wears a black choker and a shining silver ring. Some say he was married before he met Moonstone and keeps the ring in memory.

Special Moves:

Phaze Slash: He disappears only to reappear behind an enemy and create an arc of metal, injuring others in its path

Flash Blade: Onyx holds the sword in the sheath while focusing energy into the blade. When charge he slashes the air, creating a fast-moving crescent beam that can split enemies in half if angled right.

Blade Fusion: Onyx grabs all of his blades at once and fuses them into an onyx-bladed longsword that can split iron walls into eigths with a single strike.

Special Magics:

Archdragon's Fire: Onyx builds up a giant flame inside his gut that can easily match a dragon's fire. He then aims then burns everything that crosses him.

Omega Glacier: He just freezes himself to lure attention. When his foes are with in range, he breaks out of it and sends all the broken shards at them.

Cataclysm: He stomps the ground with the force of a giant. It opens up a 50 ft wide crack in the ground for enemies to fall in.

Lightning Crash: He jumps 200 ft into the air then propels himself down at the speed of a missile. When he reaches 100 ft, he summons a giant metal hammer and coats it in lightning. When he is close the ground he performs infinite somersaults until he hit the ground. It causes...well...pretty much a nuke.

Nightmare: He reaches deep into the mind of the foe and turns him/her into his/her worse nightmare. Or, if the nightmare isn't lethal, it bursts the target's head open and spawns a gigantic shadow dragon.

White World: His fail safe. He syncs his power with Moonstone's and pretty much creates a void made of light. The enemies wither away while inside the dome-like void. If it doesn't work...meh...

Final Move:

?: I won't spoil this one...you will see it in this three part cluster.

* * *

Welp, there ya go...30 minutes of Onyx...what do ya think?

If I'm missing something let me know and I'll make another one explaining it. Otherwise; girl gem fans, Moonstone is next.

Either way, Spring Break is on its way. I can continue I Am Onyx in peace. But, I'm done for tonight. Ciao!


End file.
